Forbidden Elixir
Forbidden Elixir(JP:Kindan no Elixir) is the thirteenth opening theme for Final Frontier,and it's sung by Sheryl Nome. star? It is also featured as track 1 on Wings of Goodbye. Lyrics: Japanese: Anata no idenshi wo Watashi no naka de mazete Furasuko no yurui Curve Jounetsu ga shitataru Sekai wo kaeru chikara Mune wo tsuku tooi yakusoku ne Fukushuu wa riyuu no you ni Ue ni shita ni yusuburare Korosu no wa buki ja nai Tameiki hitotsu arebaii sa Kizu wo sarashita mama Raito wa Symphony Kuchibiru Signal wa ima wa mou Blue Kindan no erikushia Tsumi no hate no hikari Suki ga hatsudou suru kagaku Kogareteku Botan hitotsu nokoshita dake no sugata de Synthetic Koi wa suteki na mono ne Ikite modoretara ne Naibu na Material Onna da mono jibun wo damasu wa Mission wa totsuzen Hen i Tada kon'ya wo koesasete Kaidan nara short cut Megami koakuma nazo to shinpi Rasen ga karamawaru Kyuto na Symphony Hoshii nara inochi nante oshikunai Kindan no erikushia Binetsu meite hikari Suki ga hatsudou suru kagaku Tokiakasu Kyoukaisen wo koete watashi ga koborechau Melancholy Nagusamete mitakute Raito na Symphony Yurushita sono ato de nedaru eien Kindan no erikushia Mayoi no naka de saku Suki ga hatsudou suru kagaku Kogareteku Botan hitotsu nokoshita dake no sugata de Synthetic Botan hitotsu nokoshita dake no sugata de Shynthetic English: Mix and stir your genes Inside my body. From the flask's gentle curve, Drops of passion trickle down. The power to change the world lies within This promise dated far back, which is now pricking my heart. As though I'm using revenge as my reason, I let myself be jolted up and down. What will kill me is not a weapon; Rather, just one sigh will be sufficient. While I leave my wounds exposed, Light plays out a symphony, And the signal of my lips has turned blue. The forbidden elixir Is a light at the ends of sins. It's a science set into motion by love, For which I'm becoming more and more longing. With a body that has only one more button to undo, Synthetic. Love is such a wonderful thing, That is, provided that you can return alive. I'm such a naive piece of material, But since I'm a woman, I keep trying to trick myself into thinking otherwise. There is a sudden mutation in my mission. Please let me get through at least tonight. If there are stairs, I will just take a shortcut. I'm both a goddess and a little devil, enigmatic and mysterious. Spirals keep swirling back and forth aimlessly. If one should desire a cute symphony, Then he must be willing to trade in his life. The forbidden elixir Is a light with soft warmth. Once the science set into motion by love Has been fully explained and understood, I, after crossing over the boundary line, will have been filled to the point of overflowing. Melancholy. Wanting to try to comfort you, I bestowed upon you a light symphony, And then pleaded for eternity. The forbidden elixir Blooms within waves of hesitation and puzzlement. It's a science set into motion by love, For which I'm becoming more and more longing. With a body that has only one more button to undo, Synthetic. With a body that has only one more button to undo, Synthetic.